


The Sanatorium

by piperpro2005



Category: Original Work, Roblox (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005
Summary: A place that is to be happy. A place to be yourself. So...why must so many go missing...why must a curse be on this land? And why...Why must so many die?





	The Sanatorium

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a story I made a while back from a game I used to play called "De Pride Isle Sanatorium." PLEASE note the warnings when they are needed

Nora stared at the ceiling of their room. They just felt like not doing anything today. Not that anything would be fun in this house. Their parents were probably downstairs doing whatever they usually do. Probably running on and on about their grades, or the fact that they were just angry with them. While Nora was annoyed with their presence, they were tired with having to have these same conversations over and over again with them. They decided to grab their phone and start looking around. Sure it was the beginning of September but why not look at Halloween stuff now? They needed costume ideas anyway. But as they were looking, something interesting caught their eye. A news article with something that has been going around for what seems to be a year.

"Teens at around 13-17 across the country are going missing. The disappearances have still been going on for almost a year now. Nobody is quite sure about how or why the disappearances are taking place but it is told that some wired paranormal activity is leading them to someone beyond the reach of the authorities. It is recommended that teens stay in groups while going out places."

Nora sighed and rolled their eyes. The article was intriguing but they just didn't believe in the "monsters" part of the article. They didn't believe in ghosts or zombies or anything like that. Mainly because it never interested them. After a few minutes of reading it didn't take long for a little someone to burst into the room and land right on top of Nora.

"Sibby!" a voice said. It took a minute for Nora to get up to see their little sister, Cleo, right on top of her. Nora coughed trying to get themselves up.

"Hey Cleo...try not to jump on me like that ok?"

"But sibby! You said we were going to the park for the fall festival today remember?!" Noras eyes shot open for second. That's right! They were going to take Cleo there today! If anything, if it can get them out of this house they will do anything. But unlike their parents, Nora loved Cleo. She was the first person they told that they were enby and supported them for it. Cleo was around 6 and Nora around 12 when they told Cleo they were enby but who cares? And she promised to never tell their parents about it to. At least not until Nora was ready of course. Not like Nora was going to tell them either way as well. But they would always be there for Cleo and would always spend time with their little sister. 

"Oh...yea! Gimme a few minutes then we will get going." she said as Cleo joyfully ran out of the room to get ready herself. Nora smiled as they got changed. A white shirt with a grey hoodie. Blank pants with brown boots. They brushed their short brown hair and went downstairs to meet with Cleo, who was already ready to go. Cleo with her large white bow on her brown pigtails. A yellow T shirt with some blue overalls and white sneakers. Cleos green eyes lit up in excitement as Nora walked down the stairs. But before they could get going, a voice was heard from behind them.

"Now where do you think your going?" their mother stared at them. Nora rolled her eyes as their mother talked.

"Taking Cleo to the fall festival like I said I would do...a week ago?" They said. Their mother rubbed her forehead.

"Well be back by sundown understood?"

"Yea yea I got it." Nora said as they walked out the door with Cleo holding their hand.


End file.
